Viridian Falls
by Ming-kun
Summary: AU: Akihiko is a prince and Misaki is his bodyguard. Can Misaki protect Akihiko from the assassins that seek the royal family's blood while also fighting off the prince's own advances? (Rating may get bumped to M)
1. Chapter 1

"Akihiko!"

The silver-haired man turned his head, frowning distastefully as he caught sight of the man behind him, the owner of the lips from which his name had fallen.

"What is it, Fuyuhiko-san?" The older man sighed at his son's reply.

"Come on, Akihiko. I told you not to call me that."

"What is it then, _father_?" Akihiko revised mockingly.

His father frowned. "Now is not the time to be childish. I have important news, and everyone's been looking for you. You should stop running away from your duties and causing everyone trouble - after all, you are a prince."

"I'm not running away. I always come here so it's not like you don't know where I am." Akihiko frowned, feeling like his father was intruding on his sacred spot in the forest. Sometimes, no- all the time, he wished he wasn't a prince, so that he could be free of his father and his servants. He knew he could make money on his own through his side career in writing, so why did he have to put up with all of his family's fussing? If one could even call it a family. If often seemed more like a group of tense acquaintances tied by nothing but politics and these "duties" of which his father spoke.

King Fuyuhiko ran his fingers through his graying hair. "Please, Akihiko. We can no longer afford to be lax. Our kingdom is now at war."

"...And what does that have to do with me?"

"You are the prince! You have a duty to your kingdom."

"I never wanted this," Akihiko muttered.

"But it is still your duty. After today's war council, we've discovered that our neighboring kingdom Alexandria has sent assassins out to eradicate all of the higher-ups in our council -that includes you, Akihiko."

"So?"

"So, we've decided that you must go into hiding for the time being."

"So this is my grand duty to my kingdom? To go into hiding when the going gets rough?" Akihiko laughed bitterly.

"You are an important part of our kingdom's future. Right now, your duty is to stay safe, so that in case something happens to me or your brother, you can become our kingdom's pillar of strength.

"Please just bear with it for now. We have arranged for you to pose as a commoner. You will stay with another commoner, who has been carefully selected to serve as your bodyguard. Is this acceptable?"

Akihiko thought about it for a bit. He honestly didn't care about being protected, but as a personal hobby he had always been curious about the life of a common, ordinary person. Now was the perfect opportunity to find out more and even get the firsthand experience. On the other hand, that meant he would have to live with someone… he didn't like company, and he had no idea who his father would choose as his bodyguard. _Then again, if I don't like him, I can always just run away. _He pursed his lips. "Alright."

The king looked rather relieved that his son had given in so easily. "Thank you. The briefing is at nine in the conference room. Make sure you are there."

"Yeah, yeah." Akihiko waved a hand at his father as he walked further into the forest to muse over events apace.

* * *

Reluctantly, Akihiko trod back through the lean trunks of his beloved forest, his only escape from the everyday pressures of his household. It was always thick with tension, though everyone made an obvious pretense at being diplomatic to assure the public. The constant layer of superficiality that coated everything and everyone's pretentiousness sickened him and he scowled as he made his way towards the castle that had been his home for the entirety of his life.

_Commoners must have it so easy, _he thought to himself, wishing not for the first time that he was one.

"Akihiko! You're late!" His brother Haruhiko glared at him as his hand reached up to adjust his glasses.

"Hmm," was the younger prince's only reply.

Fuyuhiko never understood the cause of the friction between the two sons but noticed it nevertheless.

"Always doing whatever you want," Haruhiko muttered angrily. "Of course you would do that, even at such a time as-"  
"That's enough," Fuyuhiko interrupted. "Thank you for coming, Akihiko; Haruhiko. Seeing as these preparations were made with great haste and telling as few people as possible, I will be the one to brief you both."

"Haruhiko, here are directions to the house that you are to go to. Your bodyguard resides there, and you will be a tenant of the house, so to speak.

"And here are your directions, Akihiko. On your papers there is also a small phrase written that you must use upon first entering their threshold, else you will not be granted entrance to their homes. They are taught not to let anyone else enter.

"Finally, we've acquired some commoner's clothing for you to wear for the duration of your stay. Be as courteous as possible, and do not show yourselves to anyone else unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't want anyone to find out where you are. Good luck to the both of you."

"When do we depart?" Haruhiko asked in a monotone voice.

"We wanted this to happen as soon as possible, so you are to leave this afternoon and you should arrive at your respective villages by evening."

They bid farewell and diverged to prepare for the upcoming trials.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko dismounted his horse, a pale roan. Looking towards the small cottage in the corner of the village, Akihiko became curious about who had been assigned as his bodyguard. Akihiko envisioned someone large and buff, someone strong, maybe from working in the fields. He knocked on the wooden door a couple of times.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice asked.

"It is I, Usagi." Akihiko answered as he had been told, feeling a bit foolish as he did so.

"Ah, welcome!" The door was quickly opened, and Akihiko stood astonished for a moment at the small figure in front of him who completely defied his expectations. His bodyguard was short, petite, even a bit childlike with his round cheeks. They were slightly flushed, and his chocolate hair was a messy mop atop his head. There was nothing particularly stunning about this person except for his bright, wide eyes, which were the richest shade of viridian emerald that Akihiko had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you... umm... sir. Why don't you come in?" The tiny man (_boy_ seemed more fitting), bowed slightly as Akihiko entered his home.

As Akihiko observed the humble setting with interested eyes, the young bodyguard continued to speak. "Uhmm... it's not much, I know. But King Fuyuhiko told me it's better that way, since I'm supposed to hide and protect you. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask... I will do my best to serve you, sir."

_Protect me? He looks like a kid. I doubt he can even hold himself in a fight,_ Akihiko thought doubtfully. "What's your name?"

"Eh? Ah, I'm Misaki Takahashi, at your service."

"It is nice to meet you, Takahashi-kun."

"Nice to meet you as well, ahh..."

_Does he not know who I am?_ Akihiko wondered as Misaki waited for a name. _I suppose I am in hiding, so my father must not have told him... but it is still strange that he does not recognize the face of one of the crown prince._

"Usagi." _I'll just use the other nickname they gave me, then._

"U-usagi? Rabbit?"

"Yeah." Akihiko was slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"It's nice to meet you too, Usagi-san." Misaki smiled widely, even as Akihiko frowned.

* * *

After Misaki seated and served tea to his guest, they sat at the table sipping cautiously at the hot liquid. After a short silence, Akihiko placed his cup down. _Interesting aroma… but I do prefer coffee._

"How exactly did you end up as my bodyguard?"

"Huh?"

"You're so skinny, you look like you're still in your early teen years. I was expecting someone... taller."

Misaki flushed hotly. "I'm still growing! And I'm in my twenties, mind you!"

"Still growing? At that age?" Akihiko laughed.

"Y-yeah! This past season, I grew a couple of centimeters, I swear!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course!" Misaki retorted.

"But seriously, why were you chosen?"

Misaki sighed. "A number of reasons, I suppose..."

"Do you have any special talents or abilities?"

"Eh..." Misaki scratched the back of his head. "I like to cook..."

_What's so special about him?_ Akihiko wondered. _Why would my father choose this scrawny boy, of all people?_

"What about you, Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any talents or hobbies?"

"...not really." _I don't want to talk about myself. This is why living with someone else is always so troublesome…_

"Hey," Misaki said indignantly. "I answered your questions, so you could at least answer the same one yourself."

"I don't want to."

"But…"

"Be quiet," Akihiko muttered. "You're annoying me."

Misaki's eyes widened and he left the room, slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko woke up to the delicious smell of food the next morning. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, watching Misaki set the food on the table.

"You made all of this?"

"Yeah," Misaki said meekly. "Help yourself, I guess." _I must have made him angry, yesterday..._

Akihiko eyed the food suspiciously, having never eaten commoner's food before. Upon tasting it, his eyes widened slightly. _This is good..._

Misaki took his seat across from Akihiko, who watched Misaki quickly gobble up his share of the food. "Don't feel the need to rush yourself," he told the prince.

"Hmm?"

"I just need to do something. I'll be back in a couple of hours, so stay put. There's plenty to do in-"

"Where are you going?"

"Out hunting."

"I'm coming with you."

Misaki turned around. "No, you're going to stay here."

_I'm a prince. I'll do whatever I damn well please. _"Why's that?"

"Because whether you like it or not, I'm supposed to protect you, remember? It's better if you stay put. Besides, you might scare away my prey if you're too loud."

"I'll be quiet, then," Akihiko replied surely.

"No means no, Usagi-san."

"Alright." Akihiko sighed in defeat, watching as Misaki retreated.

"It's okay, Usagi-san. I'll be back in time to make dinner."

"Don't get too worried about me now," Akihiko said with a smirk.

Misaki glared back at Akihiko from within the trees. "I won't!"

Watching the lithe figure retreat into the unfamiliar forest, Akihiko decided to follow him anyway. _I might scare away his prey? Tch. I bet he won't even notice I'm here. _His curiosity got the better of him and he trailed behind the younger boy from a distance, making sure to keep his footsteps silent. This forest was so much taller and more dense than his own familiar one surrounding the castle property. It fascinated him how he had always admired the depth and volume of his own, and yet this one seemed so much more vast in comparison.

He followed Misaki for some time, confident that the latter hadn't noticed his shadow stalking him. As Misaki bent down to examine some tracks on the ground, the wind blew through the trees and he admired how soft the boy's dark brown hair looked as it fluttered. Misaki looked up and continued in a more westward direction, Akihiko some distance behind. It had been around half an hour when Akihiko noticed the ground sloping down into a valley, where there was a river clearly audible down below. He heard the rush of the trickling water before he saw it, and sure enough there was a herd of deer drinking leisurely from the thick-running river.

He stood still and stepped slightly out of his hiding spot behind a tree, so he could have better sight of Misaki. _He's concentrating too much to notice me. _Akihiko watched in curiosity and with a bit of awe as Misaki gracefully drew a shaft from his quiver and sighted down the arrow. _He's able to shoot from this distance?_

Suddenly, to Akihiko's surprise, Misaki turned on his heel and within less than a second, the arrow was aimed at him. He stared at the frighteningly angry look on the boy's face and staggered back in shock at having been discovered. "T-Takahashi-kun, calm down, I can explain-"

Misaki's face hardened. "Don't move, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko stiffened in fear as he saw Misaki's hand draw back further, increasing the tension of the string. _What's he doing?! Is he going to shoot? I thought he was my bodyguard! Maybe I was too mean to him? _In that moment, several things ran through his mind, but last of all, those soft green eyes flashed before him. _He wouldn't hurt me._

Misaki loosed the arrow, and it took all of Akihiko's self control to prevent himself from moving even an inch. His eyes widened as he felt it whiz just past his neck, and a loud grunt from behind him made him turn to look.

"Oh my god," he said breathlessly as a man staggered out from behind another tree just a couple of feet from him, clutching at the arrow buried in his neck. A dagger fell from his hand, and the man slumped to the ground.

"Usagi-san!" Akihiko stiffened again as his nickname was called, seeing Misaki run up to him. "Are you alright!?" His young bodyguard's vibrant eyes were wide with worry, and he hurriedly patted the taller man down to inspect him for injuries. "He didn't get you did he?"

Akihiko fell to his knees, shaking. _I didn't even notice… he was right there… he could have… _"Takahashi-kun…"

"I'm sorry for letting him get so close to you! I really am! There was never a good time for me to get rid of him, and I didn't know he was so close…"

_He's apologizing for that? He just saved my life… _Akihiko was too stunned to say anything and simply nodded, his arms reaching out to grasp the boy who was examining him in such a frenzy. "I… I'm fine…" he rasped out. An impulse overwhelmed him and he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, burying his face in his warm chocolate hair.

Akihiko felt the warm body he was embracing become rigid. "Umm… Usagi-san? Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, just let me stay like this for a while… please…"

"O-okay…"

"Thank you…" he whispered softly, feeling the rapidly beating heart of the other man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm… Usagi-san? We should probably get going now," Misaki said, squirming in the other's grasp.

Slowly, reluctantly, Akihiko withdrew his arms from around Misaki's form and immediately felt the loss of warmth. "What about your hunting?"

"Forget about it. I think we scared away the deer and any other prey in the vicinity with the ruckus we made." Akihiko saw that indeed the river was silent and lonely, without any other creatures to be found.

"Sorry," he said, smiling wryly. "I guess I did scare away your prey after all."

Misaki grinned. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, and I actually would not have minded you following because you weren't that noisy... if it wasn't for that other man." He glanced at the body on the ground and suddenly his expression became worried. "Hey, umm..." he hesitated, unsure of himself. "Do... do you think it would be okay if you helped me carry him back and get him medical attention?"

Akihiko frowned. "Isn't he dead?"

"No, Usagi-san," Misaki said in a quiet voice. "I didn't shoot to kill. He's in a lot of pain so he passed out, but I didn't hit a major artery or anything..." Akihiko was amazed at Misaki's precision.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Akihiko asked._ I'm sure it would've been a much easier shot._

"Well, you see," Misaki shifted nervously, "I've never killed anyone before..."

_My bodyguard has never killed anyone before?_ Akihiko thought incredulously. _With that kind of skill, he could make a lot of money as a hired assassin._ He realized that Misaki was still looking at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow. "I think we should leave him here to die," he said.

"But Usagi-san, I want to help him," Misaki said.

"After he made an attempt on my life and possibly yours?"

Misaki shook his head. "Usagi-san, I won't just abandon a person to die. Whether you are going to help me or not, I'm carrying him back to the village and bringing him to the infirmary." When Akihiko shot him a skeptical look, Misaki sighed. "Don't worry, I'll tell them to keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he receives his treatment from within a jail cell."

Akihiko scowled. "Suit yourself." He began to walk back the way he had come and watched as Misaki quickly ripped off a piece of cloth from his clothing and carefully pulled out the arrow, which surprisingly had not gone that deep, and bandaged the wound. He then nearly laughed in amusement as Misaki attempted to hoist the other man's bulky body over his shoulders and failed, the limp form slipping to the ground. Misaki gritted his teeth and tried again, this time with more success. Akihiko watched as Misaki slowly trudged past him with his load.

He chuckled as the other man struggled. Misaki glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just... even though he tried to kill me, you're still so determined to save him."

"Yeah, and?"

"So stubborn."

Misaki pouted, huffing with the weight of his load. "Yeah, yeah."

"It's cute." Misaki's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. He quickly turned to face forward. Akihiko walked beside him, smiling at the obvious reaction of the other.

"I'm a man, you know?" Misaki muttered under his breath.

Instead of answering, Akihiko pulled the man off of Misaki's back, which wasn't hard to do given his strength and his height advantage.

Misaki glanced at him in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to help?"

"I changed my mind."

* * *

"I'm sorry for following you when you told me to stay back," Akihiko apologized, closing the door to Misaki's home behind him, after they had dropped off the injured man at the infirmary.

"N-no, it's okay. Besides, if you had stayed back, I wouldn't have been able to help you if something had happened, so I'm glad you came." Misaki looked down, his eyes hiding behind the tufts of hair that fell into his face. "I'll be more careful."

Akihiko patted Misaki's head, feeling a warm energy spread through his fingers. "It's fine. Thank you for saving me, Takahashi-kun."

Misaki gently brushed Akihiko's hand off, his cheeks pinking lightly. "It's my job." Misaki seated himself wearily, resting an elbow on the table. "I guess you'll have to come with me on a hunt tomorrow," he said.

Akihiko was surprised to find himself excited at the prospect of getting to spend more time with the younger boy. "You don't mind?"

"Like I said, you weren't that noisy and you didn't actually scare off my prey, so I don't mind. Besides, I have to keep a closer eye on you. I didn't expect them to find you here so fast..." Misaki trailed off, trouble reflected in his green eyes. "I'm going to have to accompany you everywhere to ensure your safety... ugh." Akihiko's heart sank at the small sound of annoyance Misaki had added to the end of his statement.

_I guess I can't blame him though,_ Akihiko thought._ I was pretty cold towards him before._

He still knew that he himself hated company. So what had changed between himself and Misaki?


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki woke up Akihiko by rapping on his door sharply, and Akihiko groaned. _It's too early, _he thought, rubbing his eyes wearily.

He ambled out into the kitchen wearily where Misaki had another lovely feast laid out for him. Akihiko dug in hungrily, chewing quickly, and looked up to find Misaki watching his reaction.

"Well? Is it good?" the younger asked uneasily.

He returned Misaki's smile. "Yes, it's really delicious. Actually… it's the first time I've eaten this kind of food. I quite like it." The shorter man flinched, surprise written all over his face, then blushed lightly.

"I'm glad, then," Misaki replied.

Akihiko lifted up part of an egg omelet. "Hmm, I've never seen eggs prepared this way. They're fascinating."

"Excuse me?"

"They're just so yellow, somehow…"

Misaki frowned slightly in confusion, taking his seat across from him and digging into his own meal.

"We're going hunting today," Misaki said with a mouth full of food.

"Yes, you mentioned that yesterday. Am I just going to trail behind you like yesterday?"

Misaki raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "It might be better if you stay closer to me." He glanced at Akihiko nervously. "Unless... you don't want to."

What? "No, I'm fine with staying by you." Relief washed over Misaki's features.

"Good, because last time... it was scary." He said softly.

"Hmm?"

"If you had moved at all, the arrow probably would've hit you. I'd rather not have to do that again."

"Sounds like a plan, then."

* * *

They entered the forest again, this time together, and Misaki stretched his arms. A contented sigh escaped his lips.

"You really love the forest, don't you?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said, drawing his hunting cloak around him. "I spent a lot of my time here as a child... and still do. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Akihiko agreed. He too was enamored with his own forest for the same reason... though it had been more of an escape than anything else for him. He envied Misaki for having been able to grow up as a carefree commoner, with his free time spent here. Misaki seemed tense around him and the shorter boy jumped slightly at Akihiko's voice.

"Can you teach me how to hunt?"

"Uhhh... sure. I mean, for now we just walk deeper into the forest. I think the animals know to stay away from the edges... but keep an eye out for any tracks on the ground."

After a few more minutes, Misaki made a small sound of satisfaction. "Ah! Here's one." He bent down. "The soil's still soft, which means there's still moisture… it hasn't been exposed to the air for long. It's recent." He put a hand to his lips. "We'll have to be more quiet from now on," he whispered.

Akihiko nodded and followed Misaki, who followed the tracks silently. He marveled at how light-footed he was, his green eyes wide, taking in all and any details. After a short time he pointed and Akihiko saw a small burrow in the ground. He lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, _What kind of animal is that? _and Misaki looked as if he was giggling, before pointing at him. It took Akihiko a moment to understand what he was saying, and he too smiled. _Usagi. Rabbit._

Misaki readied an arrow and a small head appeared outside of the burrow. It cautiously sniffed the air, but before it could move, Misaki's arrow cleanly pierced its head, killing it instantly. Another rabbit emerged, as if to examine its fallen comrade, and it too went down swiftly.

* * *

They returned with two brace of rabbits and several herbs Misaki had picked from among the various foliage of the forest. Misaki went into the kitchen to skin his catch, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, he returned with a satisfied smile. "I've skinned them and cleaned them," he said. "We can eat them tonight for dinner." He stretched and yawned, his shirt hiking up slightly.

"Umm… Usagi-san? You wanted to learn how to hunt… right?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Well," he said. "It's complicated and it'll probably take a while… since most of it is intuition and practice. But I can start by teaching you how to shoot with a bow and arrow."

"Alright."

"We can go outside and practice until it's time for dinner, unless you have other plans," Misaki said.

"No, let's go." Akihiko grabbed the thin wrist and pulled him outside. Blushing, Misaki followed, bow and quiver in hand.

"So… where to begin…" Misaki muttered. They stood near the edge of the forest, Misaki with his bow in hand. He raised it up. "I… I prefer my right eye, so I hold it like this," he motioned. "Umm, it might be easier if you hold it and I'll show you." He gave the bow to the taller man, who attempted to imitate Misaki's stance.

"Ah, put your hand here, not here," Misaki motioned.

"Like this?"

"Almost," Misaki said, stepping forward. He put his arms around Akihiko to adjust the positioning of his hands then blushed, realizing what he had done. "Uhh, s-sorry," he stuttered, stepping back.

Akihiko smiled. "No, it's alright." He grabbed Misaki's arms, returning him to his previous position and even though he couldn't see his expression behind him, it almost made the prince laugh thinking of what sort of face he was probably making.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said nervously.

"It's okay. Just continue."

"Ah… so put your hands here," said Misaki. "And then, pull back with your right one…" Akihiko followed his instructions, feeling the warm fingers guiding him. "When you're ready, aim for that tree over there and release."

The prince let go of the string, hearing the twang and watched the arrow whiz past the tree.

"Almost," Misaki said. "Try again?"

"Yeah." Akihiko grinned, "But I'll need help again."

Akihiko felt the heat on his back from Misaki's red face as he adjusted his positioning before stepping back. "Now try," Misaki said.

The sound of metal hitting wood sounded through the forest and Misaki jumped back. "Good job!" he said excitedly. "You did it!" The look of happiness on Misaki's face brought a similar expression to the prince.

Akihiko watched the other in curiosity and with a feeling of joy. _Not because I hit it, but because he… _Suddenly, Akihiko stepped forward and brought his lips to meet Misaki's. _I wonder what he tastes like…_

Misaki's lips were dry from the wind, but warm. They parted in surprise, and Akihiko lightly brushed his tongue against the entrance of the other's mouth. He smelled and tasted like the forest he spent so much time in. It was a refreshing scent and Akihiko was tempted to linger longer but instead drew back to observe Misaki's reaction.

"Wha…" Misaki asked, staggering back. "W-what was that?!" Misaki shouted in indignation. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide, and Akihiko couldn't help but think… _Cute._

"That was my thank you for teaching me."

"That's… I don't… you're weird." Misaki muttered, looking away. "I'm… I'm going to make dinner."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :D I am happy to hear people like this story so far... I hope it continues to meet your expectations.**

**Koizumi Mizuki, I have read many of the stories on both of your accounts (though I fave/follow stories on a different account than this one) and I'm definitely a fan... and I was sooo excited to see that you reviewed *.* Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

They sat at the table, enjoying a meal. _It tastes fresh… better than anything they've served at the castle. _Akihiko glanced at Misaki, noticing that the other had already finished his meal. "Are you still hungry?" he asked.

Misaki's stomach growled and he looked embarrassed. "No," he said. Akihiko sighed. _He won't ever admit anything, will he?_

He reached over and placed some of his leftover rabbit on Misaki's plate. Misaki put it back. "It's okay, you enjoy it. I'm full."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "That's not what your stomach says," he replied, patting it before Misaki swatted at his hand. Misaki's stomach gurgled again and Misaki turned red. Akihiko smirked.

"Uhh- I have to go."

"Where?"

"I need to… prepare something." Misaki hurriedly left the room and shut the door behind him.

_Yeah, right. _Akihiko snorted.

* * *

Akihiko sat in Misaki's living room and pulled out a sheaf of paper and an ink pen, feeling uninspired. He sat there tapping his pen on the table next to him until he became bored, stretching and rising. "Takahashi-kun?" he called out, wondering about the whereabouts of his green-eyed bodyguard. He waited a moment, but there was no response so he took it upon himself to look around. "Where is he?" he muttered before hearing the sound of water. _Taking a bath, probably._

He returned to his seat in the living room feeling a bit disappointed but brightened a few minutes later as Misaki entered with fresh clothing.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun. Did you have a pleasant bath?'

"Y-yeah." Misaki looked surprised, noticing Akihiko there for the first time, and promptly turned to leave the room the way he had come.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" Akihiko asked as Misaki reached for the door.

"Uhh, I'm going to bed."

"This early?"

"Yes. Good night." Misaki shut the door behind him, leaving Akihiko feeling offended and a little lonely. _What did I do wrong?_

_Wait, lonely?_ Akihiko thought. _That's a first._ He'd always felt holed up in the castle, forced to meet and exchange pleasantries with every noble and ambassador visiting. He'd learned quickly about the ulterior motives and selfish intent hidden behind the carefully crafted facades of everyone who entered the castle, so he'd always been averse to spending time with anyone. And yet, he was beginning to find he rather didn't mind this Takahashi kid whose face revealed every thought passing through his mind. He wore his emotions openly and treated Akihiko well, despite being unaware of the fact that he was guarding the prince. _But maybe all that would change if he found out,_ Akihiko mused sadly. _Perhaps his unknowing is the reason why he can act like this around me._

At first he couldn't imagine the kid acting formal, putting up that kind of mask over his expressive features. Then he realized that the he didn't have to be formal- only hold him at a distance. As he thought about this, a pit grew in his stomach and his heart sank. _We would still be friends, right?_ he thought desperately. _If he found out... wait, can I even call us friends now? What does he think of me?_ He called to mind his previous two encounters with the boy, during both of which Misaki had clearly been trying to avoid him. At first he had dismissed it as nervousness, but… _Does he hate me?_ Akihiko thought. _I know I was a bit cold to him, but..._ Another possibility entered his mind and a chill swept through his mind. _Is it possible he found out who I am?_

_Wait a moment. _He stopped himself. _More importantly... why am I worried about this? I'm the one those assassins are after. Why am I troubling myself over something as insignificant as this?_ The prince had always considered himself a well-reasoned man but realized then that there was no logical justification behind his agonizing. _It's something beyond reason, then..._ he thought. _There is something about him..._

_Argh, there is no use thinking about it now,_ he told himself. _I will do something about it and find out tomorrow. But for now..._ he went back to his room with his empty pages and slept.

* * *

The following morning did nothing to lessen his unease, as he noted that Misaki would not even meet his gaze as they ate breakfast together.

"Usagi-san..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going hunting again today."

"Alright."

"I think you should stay a bit behind, like that first time." Misaki heard Akihiko's sharp intake of breath and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry. I'll be much more careful this time."

_That's not it, Takahashi-kun... _Akihiko thought. _It's as if you are trying to create more distance..._

They ventured out into the forest a third time, though Akihiko found himself unable to enjoy the picturesque serenity of the trees around him in light of the situation. Finally, he couldn't stand the tension anymore so he caught up to Misaki, who looked at him with confused eyes. "What is it, Usagi-san?'

Akihiko stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Is something wrong?" Misaki added worriedly. _It's the first time he looked me in the eyes today, _Akihiko thought, remaining silent. After a moment's contemplation he decided to ask it outright.

"Takahashi-kun, have you been avoiding me?"  
"N-no, no such thing, Usagi-san!" Misaki adamantly denied.

"Do you hate me?"

"Wha... what? I don't..."

Akihiko sighed. "Tell me the truth, Takahashi-kun."

"I am!" Misaki said defiantly.

Akihiko's brow darkened and he suddenly moved forward, backing his bodyguard up to a tree.

"U-Usagi-san-" Misaki stuttered, attempting to duck out of the way. Akihiko was having none of that and put his arms to either side of the boy, whose eyes were averted. Akihiko leaned down so that his breath fanned over Misaki and the younger trembled. "Please move."

"Not until you tell me why you won't look me in the eyes, you won't speak to me, you leave the room whenever I arrive, and why you stay as far away from me as possible."

Misaki looked up into Akihiko's violet eyes expecting to see anger, but instead saw hurt and worry. He had been about to restate his denial but sighed in resignation.

"Hey, listen," Misaki muttered slightly. "Just because I helped you… saved you that time, doesn't mean you have to be nice to me if you don't want to."

Akihiko's eyes widened. So that was it?

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend." Misaki's green eyes were veiled from Akihiko's view as he looked down. "I know you don't like me, or something… you didn't like me from the start, though I'm not sure what I did to warrant that dislike…"

Akihiko frowned, pulling his bodyguard into a hug. Misaki yelped as Akihiko drew his arms around him and held him snugly. Misaki struggled in his grasp, pushing at his arms, but Akihiko only tightened them. "Hey, let me go…"  
"No," Akihiko sighed, resting his chin on Misaki's head. "I want you to understand, I am not doing this out of gratitude."

"W-what?"

"Misaki..." Akihiko felt Misaki's heart beat faster in his arms.

"Why are you using my name?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"Is it okay?"

Misaki didn't answer, so Akihiko continued.  
"It's true, my attitude changed towards you after that time. But it's only because I realized then I was being unfair."

"...?"

"I... I don't like talking to people, usually. I'm a bit of an introvert. I thought I felt the same way towards you, but as it turns out you're different." Akihiko withdrew slightly so he could see Misaki's expression and was greeted with a light blush there. He smiled. "For some reason, I don't really mind you..."

They stayed that way for a bit, until Misaki muttered something quietly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Misaki's blush increased.

"I said you can call me Misaki."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Usagi-san… what do you like to do?"

"I like to write."

"Uwaa, really?" Misaki asked eagerly. "What do you like to write?"

"Oh, this and that. I enjoy contemplative novels or the occasional romance - or sometimes," Akihiko shot Misaki a sly look that made him blush again, "BL novels."

"Uhh, BL? What's that?"

_So innocent,_ Akihiko thought to himself. "As a matter of fact, I'm actually a-" he cut himself off, pausing in shock. He had been about to say I'm actually a famous author, but had barely caught himself. He swore mentally. _That might've given away my identity... damn it, why is this kid so easy to talk to?_

He looked up again at Misaki, whose jade eyes were creased in worry. Akihiko's heart beat faster as he beheld the depths of genuine concern in Misaki's eyes. "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

_Snap out of it, Akihiko. _"Yeah, sorry. Lost my train of thought."

Misaki nodded in answer. "It's fine. If you need anything, let me know, 'kay?" He stuffed his mouth with more of the morning biscuit on the table and rubbed his stomach contentedly. "Also, today we're going to the marketplace. I need to trade some of the furs and hides I have." Misaki looked at Akihiko pointedly. "Since I have to keep an eye on you, I want you to come with me. Also, I don't exactly know who you are or how well-known you are, but you should probably wear something to cover your face. It's safer that way. You can borrow one of my cloaks."

Akihiko smiled, looking forward to spending another day with Misaki. _I know it's necessary, but at least he doesn't hate it._

* * *

Akihiko gazed in amazement at the arrangement of stalls around him as he and Misaki made their way through the bustling town marketplace. Misaki noticed his slightly ajar mouth and laughed. "Why are you gawking at everything?"

"It's my first time at a town market."

Green eyes glanced up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." His tone convinced the boy, but Misaki still found it hard to believe that anyone Akihiko's age hadn't been to a market at least once.

_Who is he? _Misaki wondered, not for the first time. _Must be some rich noble or something, if he's never even had to go to town to buy something. _He shrugged off his thoughts. _Doesn't matter who he is, I shouldn't pry. I've only been paid to protect him after all. _Yet even as Misaki sighed in resignation, he still harbored some curiosity about the man's identity.

Meanwhile, Akihiko continued to observe his surroundings in awe. _It's just like in the novels I've read, _he thought. _So many commoners..._ "How is everything so CHEAP?" he asked.

"Umm, Usagi-san, this is normal," Misaki stuttered as the townspeople around them looked at Akihiko, who was currently inspecting a stall selling fresh bread. He walked up to the vendor.

"I'd like to buy all of them," he said, waving his hand at all of the loaves in the display.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, then blushed at the looks people directed at him. He quickly gestured to the vendor. "I'm sorry, he doesn't know what he's saying. We'll just take one." He quickly took the bread from the confused man and paid him, then grabbed Akihiko by the arm and dragged him into a nearby alley.

"You can't do that!" Misaki reprimanded. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I don't see what was wrong with it," Akihiko replied truthfully. Misaki buried his face in his hands.

"Just... we're trying not to attract attention, okay? So just let me do the talking."

"Fine, I'll stay out of your way." Misaki looked relieved at his easy compliance until Akihiko smirked and added, "On one condition."

Misaki scowled cutely. "What now?"

"Just this." Akihiko leaned forward and met Misaki's lips, his arms coming up to box Misaki in against the brick alley wall. He pressed the boy up against it as he ran his tongue against the seal of his lips, forcing his it through.

"Nng!" Misaki's eyes were wide as he felt the sensation of the other's tongue pulling at his and then licking along the soft parts on his mouth. He raised his hands to push Akihiko away, but the latter was leaning into the kiss and barely budged at Misaki's attempts. "Hnn!" he was quickly becoming out of breath and he soon he sagged against the wall, but Akihiko's arms came around him to support him. The brunette gathered his strength and shoved his the taller man away harshly.

"D-don't do that!" he said indignantly, his face burning brightly.

"Hm? But you looked like you were enjoying it," Akihiko said innocently.

"No way!" Misaki shook his head adamantly.

"Your cheeks say you were," Akihiko teased, causing Misaki to look away.

"I definitely didn't! Don't be so full of yourself!" he retorted angrily. Akihiko just laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

"You're so cute."

"I'm a man, you know!"

"Boy," Akihiko corrected.

"What?! I'm twenty-five," Misaki pouted. The prince stared at him in surprise.

"For real?"

"Of course! Why is that so unbelievable?"

"You look younger... it must be because you're so cute." Akihiko leaned forward and pinched his flushed cheeks.

"S-stupid," Misaki muttered, slapping away the hands on his face and averting his gaze as the other laughed at him.

Suddenly, Misaki turned towards Akihiko with a look of fear on his face. "Usagi-san..."

Just as Akihiko was about to ask what was the matter, Misaki took his hand and started to run. "There's someone following us," he panted, coming to a stop between unfamiliar buildings.

_Why did we stop?_ Akihiko thought. _Did we lose them?_ Then he glanced up and saw that there were people on top of the buildings._ No..._

Misaki looked panicked. "U-Usagi-san... run..." He drew a dagger from within the folds of his cloak. _I should've brought my bow..._

Akihiko stood there until Misaki nudged him and hissed in his ear. "Run! To the left!" He complied and felt relieved when he heard his bodyguard's footsteps behind him. "Right! Right!" Misaki said urgently as they wove through the buildings. Akihiko was beginning to tire, but a hand in the small of his back gently encouraged him. "Almost there," Misaki whispered as a third pair of footsteps began to sound behind them. Then, as they rounded another turn, the marketplace was in view. "Just make it there!" The brunette panted desperately as he noticed two more men following them closely from the tops of the buildings. _If we can just make it to the crowd, we'll be safe..._

As they reached the edge of the buildings, Akihiko slowed, drained. _No! Don't stop yet!_ Misaki wanted to scream, but he was too out of breath. He watched in horror as one of the men atop the buildings took aim. _Get out! You're still in range! Move!_

There was no time for words as the assassin loaded his crossbow and fired at Akihiko's unsuspecting back.

* * *

**thanks for reading! *sigh* school has begun :c**

**SuzukiChiyeko, you're right, it should've been Takahashi-kun. i had the first and second chapters written out differently before i uploaded them here, during which Fuyuhiko introduced Akihiko to Misaki as a commoner. so i had him calling the other "Takahashi-san" out of respect and deference to position (at his father's insistence bc they're both pricks to each other lol). i totally forgot to change it, ty for pointing it out and reviewing c:**


	8. Chapter 8

Akihiko's chest was heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, only to have the wind knocked out of him as he was pushed forward by a solid mass. He heard Misaki's strangled cry as the boy collided with him, knocking them both to the ground. The nearby townspeople turned their heads towards the sound just as the assassins fled the scene, leaving Misaki in a heap on top of the prince.

Akihiko groaned as he got up, the hood of his cloak sliding off. "Misaki..." he nudged the unresponsive boy, only to stain his fingers with a dark red. His eyes widened in fear. "Misaki!" he said more urgently, flipping his body over. His heart was pounding rapidly as he beheld the bolt buried in the brunette's back. Misaki's eyes were frozen open, but his lids were slowly closing.

"Misaki!" he repeated, shaking him gently. "No no no! Misaki, can you hear me?"

Misaki looked at him weakly. "Usagi-san," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, idiot. How can you ask that when you're in this state? You're..." Akihiko looked at Misaki helplessly.

"That's... good..."

Misaki's eyes were drifting closed again and the prince began to panic. He glared at the crowd of people that had gathered. "Don't just stand there! Get help!" he pleaded to the onlookers. He returned his gaze to the brunette in his arms. "Misaki... hold on..." he brushed the hair out of his face. "Stay with me!"

Misaki's eyes opened a crack. "It hurts," he whispered, his green eyes misting up. He blinked. "I can't see anything..." Warm tears flowed down his cheeks as his eyes closed again and he lay limply in the silver-haired man's arms.

"The doctor is here! Let him through!" The crowd parted and a couple of men came in with a stretcher. Akihiko lifted Misaki gently onto it and watched anxiously as the doctor inspected the boy.

"He's just unconscious, but his wound looks bad. I'm taking him to my house. You can come if you want." He nodded at the prince, who followed closely behind them as they carried his bodyguard to a small building.

Akihiko followed them into the building, but he was stop as they carried Misaki into a room.

"No," the doctor explained, "Not yet. I want to examine him first. You can see him after I've ascertained that his condition is stable."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Akihiko agreed, taking a seat outside of Misaki's room. He rested his head in his hands, the pit in his stomach growing deeper as he heard the incessant talking of the people inside Misaki's room. He wanted nothing more than to see the boy, yet he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize him.

At some point he'd fallen asleep without realizing it, still sitting up in his seat outside of the room. There was a blanket on his lap and hall was dark except for a small candle and quiet muttering from the doctors ahead of him. _Is it night already? _Soon after they exited, closing the door behind them quietly.

"Oh," one of them said, "you're awake."

"Thank you," the doctor said to the two other men. "You may leave." He dismissed his assistants.

"Can I see him?" Akihiko asked hoarsely, and they shook their heads.

"Not yet," the doctor said. "Sorry. But he was very lucky. None of his vitals are damaged, from what I can tell. It missed his spine so there should be no permanent damage, and it didn't go in that deep. Whoever is responsible must have been in a rush. It did however rip through some of the muscle, mostly because it was barbed and very hard to remove, so it must have been very painful upon entrance and it will continue to cause him pain while it heals. We have to clean the wound and make sure that it doesn't get infected." The doctor looked the prince up and down. "I won't pry into your affairs or ask exactly _what _you've involved him in that has resulted in this… but may I ask to what we owe a visit from the crown prince?"

Akihiko met his eyes. "I can't say, because I'm not allowed to… but know that I did not intend for any of this to happen, and I will make sure that it does not happen again."

"Can you really be sure of that? I wouldn't be surprised if you are the reason that Takahashi-kun is in this state. I, and many others in this town, know Takahashi-kun is a good person and he would never do anything to warrant this kind of attack on him… so out of my own personal concern, I would like to know what you intend to do."

"After he recovers, I'm going to distance myself from him," Akihiko replied sadly, almost whispering. "I also care deeply for him and I don't wish any more trouble to befall him on my behalf…"

The doctor's accusing gaze softened. "Thank you. That makes me feel much better. You look tired; come here, you may sleep in this room and see Misaki in the morning."

The silver-haired prince nodded his thanks and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

He rose early in the morning simply because he couldn't sleep while worrying about Misaki's condition, so he got up and opened the door to Misaki's room slowly. The doctor was inside, holding a finger to his lips. _Be quiet, he's still asleep. _He gestured at another chair on the other side of the bed and Akihiko sat, his eyes always on the sleeping angel before him. Sweat lined Misaki's forehead and he reached forward with a cloth on the table to wipe it. The doctor got up and left, allowing him some privacy.

"Usagi-san..." a soft voice said, and Akihiko's head shot up immediately.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with emotion. He forced himself to calm down so as not to strain the boy. "How... how do you feel?"

"Fine," Misaki answered, attempting to sit up. He winced.

Akihiko sighed. "Don't lie. Where does it hurt?"

"My back and chest... and my head..." Misaki mumbled. He looked at the table beside him and began to reach, but Akihiko gently placed a hand on his to stop him and got the glass of water for him. He held it to Misaki's lips, which brought a slight blush to his features.

His heart warmed at the familiar reaction as Misaki drank from the cup. "T-thank you," he said.

"I should be the one thanking you," Akihiko said. He set the glass down and enveloped the boy in a soft hug, being careful not to jostle him or touch his wound. "This is the second time you've saved me, and you got hurt."

"Oh! It's not your fault. It's my job," Misaki said quickly.

"No," Akihiko said. "Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"You're not my bodyguard anymore. I don't want to put you in danger any longer." Misaki pushed gently at Akihiko's chest and he backed away.

"What? I can continue after I recover."

"No! I won't allow it."

Misaki looked at him in irritation and Akihiko mentally berated himself. _I'm not supposed to cause him any strain, remember? Why'd I have to go and bring this up? _"Usagi-san, after I am in fit condition to continue, I will remain your bodyguard. Until then, someone else can take my place. Don't forget, the King hired me."

Akihiko looked at him sternly. "No. I'm going to talk to my him. You don't understand, Misaki- I don't _want _you as my bodyguard." Misaki flinched, hurt flashing across his face. Akihiko eyed him regretfully. "No, that's not what I meant. You… you…" he trailed off.

"What is it, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked softly.

"You've become too important to me. I don't want you to end up getting hurt again, because I would never forgive myself."

"Usagi-san, I told you, it's not your fault," Misaki protested. "I was too careless-"

Akihiko pecked him on the lips, silencing him. Misaki turned averted his eyes. "W-what was that for?"

"I _told _you not to lie, Misaki. Stop trying to take the blame. The fault is all mine, and that resulted in you ending up like _this,_ Misaki. I don't think you realize how far the people after us are going to go to get to me."

"I do," Misaki snapped, "I know a lot more than you think. You do realize that I was chosen by the King for a reason, don't you? Can't you have a little more faith in me?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, I just don't want to risk you getting hurt again," the prince sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." He ruffled the boy's brown locks. He was about to leave and let Misaki rest when he heard the brunette mutter under his breath.

"Usagi-san, no matter what you say, the King will always insist that I return to your side... and so will I."

At this he turned with a frown. "Have you been in contact with him?"

Misaki looked slightly surprised that he'd heard, but quickly composed himself. "No."

Akihiko crossed the distance between them in quick strides, his face looming over Misaki's. "Don't lie," he said darkly. "Have you been in contact with him?"

Misaki glared back up at him. "I haven't been! And it'd be none of your business if I was anyway!"

"Of course it's my business!" Akihiko began, but the doctor appeared in the entranceway.

"What's going on here? You should be lucky I don't have any other patients in here right now or I'd throw you out for being so noisy." He looked at Akihiko pointedly. "I don't care if you're the crown prince or not. If you are bothering Takahashi-kun while he's trying to recover, I _will _make you leave."

Misaki's jaw dropped and he looked at Akihiko in shock. "Y-you're the… prince? You're him?"

* * *

**stuff is starting to happen now :c poor misaki...**

**thanks for the reviews :)**

**i feel like my chapters have been getting slowly longer, for this story... that's good, i think :P i did feel that they were too short in the beginning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**mannn I've been writing fanfiction when I should be working on my english essay *.* too bad. .**

* * *

Misaki's jaw dropped and he looked at Akihiko in shock. "Y-you're the… prince? You're him?"

Akihiko returned Misaki's gaze in a panic. "No, Misaki, it's not-"

"You're Akihiko Usami?" His mind was frozen, unable to comprehend what he'd just been told.

"You mean you didn't know?" the doctor asked skeptically. "And you didn't tell him who you were?" he accused Akihiko. The prince shot him a glare that said very clearly _GO AWAY_, but he bravely stood his ground. "Usami-sama, I think you owe Takahashi-kun an explanation." Akihiko's deathly glare grew more intense, but the doctor didn't budge. "It wasn't any of my business before, as a doctor. But personally, as someone who cares about Takahashi-kun, I'm not going to leave until I am sure that you are not putting him in any situation that may endanger his health."

"Misaki, listen to me," Akihiko tried to ignore the doctor, despite knowing he was right.

Misaki bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. _It's not that I mind, I just can't help but feel a little betrayed… even though it wasn't like he needed to tell me. I guess it's natural not to trust someone like me…_

"Misaki," Akihiko's tone was pleading, "I didn't mean to hide it from you- I just-"

"Can you leave?" the brunette asked quietly. The other two men looked at him in concern but he refused to meet anyone's gaze. "Both of you. I just… I need some time to think."

"Alright." The doctor stepped towards the exit, holding the door open for Akihiko who reluctantly left, giving Misaki one last glance before exiting.

As soon as they were out of sight of the boy, the doctor spun around to face the prince with a stern expression. "You do realize… this boy is loved by a lot of people. If you hurt him in any way, regardless of your position, you will be in deep trouble." His brow furrowed as he caught a glimpse of pain flitting across the other's face. "Look… I understand that you care about him, but it's not enough just to care. Regardless of your intentions, whatever happens to Takahashi-kun is no one's fault but your own. For the boy's sake, I wish he didn't have this responsibility, but he seems happy with it and wishes to continue. So I will step out of the way and let him do as he pleases. But if he ever tires of this job… it is your duty to let him go."

_He's right. I'm not the only person that cares about Misaki… and I know he won't rest until he is reassured that Misaki is safe in my hands, which is something even I can't guarantee. But Misaki is so stubborn, he won't leave… and he mentioned my father had something to do with it…_ "I understand. And I understand why you don't trust me with his safety, because I can't promise anything. But I just want you to know one thing so that you understand how serious I am about this." Akihiko took in a breath. _This person… is a good man. He has Misaki's best interests at heart._ "I love him."

The doctor lifted an eyebrow. "You…"

"Yes, I love him. Romantically. So I will do everything in my power to protect him."

The other man looked weary, running a hand through his hair. "This is complicated, huh."

"Yes."

"This is bad for Misaki. You're the prince."

"_A_ prince," the silverette corrected.

"Yes, but you're the crown prince, since Haruhiko-sama was born illegitimately to a different mother, which makes it even more dangerous."

"I wish I wasn't. But there's nothing I can do about that. There's no easy way to go about solving this."

"Usami-sama, you sound like a good person and Takahashi-kun seems to trust you, so I will leave him in your care. Do not forget our words from earlier," the man cautioned. "All the same, it is nice to know that wherever he goes, Takahashi-kun will have someone watching over him."

Akihiko nodded gravely. "I appreciate the service and attention you've given Misaki," he said, extending a hand. "You have the thanks of a prince."

The doctor shook it firmly. "If it's for Takahashi-kun, there is no problem. If ever you should need me again, just ask for Toshiro Watanabe. Now if you'll excuse me, we've just received another patient. I'll return to check on Takahashi-kun within the hour."

"Alright."

"Usami-san," a voice called faintly from the room beside him and Akihiko quickly entered to find Misaki propped up against pillows in front of the headboard of the bed.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but he settled for, "M-Misaki, are you okay?"

"..." The brunette's silence made him nervous, but he was relieved that the other was at least meeting his gaze. After a while, Misaki seemed to tire of looking up and sank back into his pillows. "Usami-sama, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. Akihiko's heart clenched at the formality, knowing the distance it created between them.

"I-"

"Did you enjoy playing with me while I stood there so obliviously?"

"There was never a good time to tell you."

"There were plenty of times," Misaki replied and the prince could hear the bitterness in the other's voice. "Yet, I guess it just didn't cross your mind that I might want to know such a trivial detail while guarding your life."

"Misaki-"

"And I even thought we were friends. I thought that if there was something as important as that, you'd have told me-"

"MISAKI!" Akihiko yelled, eliciting a gasp from the other in the room. Misaki's fingers clutched the blanket tightly until his knuckles turned white. "Stop it! That's not it at all. It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just… I didn't want things to change." The prince sighed. "It's so complicated. I really did want to tell you, I hated having to keep it from you, but at the same time I was afraid that you'd reject me if you knew who I was…"

Misaki stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You're so innocent. I know that. But a lot of people, when they find out that I'm the crown prince, they try to deceive me, to lure me into some stupid plans or woo me. And then there are others who instead fear me and won't have anything to do with me. I know that you wouldn't do either of those things, but… worst of all are those that I've lost because they distanced themselves from me. I know that you're my bodyguard and you wouldn't leave me. But I was, no, _am_ afraid of you distancing yourself from me just because of it. If you hate me for hiding this from you, I'll understand, but I just wanted you to understand why."

Misaki took all of this in with an unreadable expression and they stared at each other for some time until the brunette looked away. It took Akihiko a few moments to notice the silent tears gathering in the other's eyes as Misaki shifted his head against the pillows to try and hide them.

"Misaki…"

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-san," Misaki said with a tremulous voice. Akihiko's heart filled with hope as he heard his old nickname fall from the other's lips. "We both misunderstood… I thought that you kept it from me because you couldn't be bothered to tell me and didn't care, when really it was the opposite. I just overreacted and got upset because I felt betrayed, I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry." _And he was really just insecure the whole time, while I was here speculating and sulking...  
_

"No, no…" Akihiko muttered, stepping forward to cradle the brunette in his arms. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"It's fine, I was mistaken… I'm sorry for assuming things without listening to you. But you should know, you're an idiot for even thinking I would want to distance myself from you just because you're the prince. I would never do that," Misaki said, burying his head in the folds of Akihiko's shirt.

"Huh?"

"I- I like you too much," he whispered. "I thought you knew that already."

"Misaki," Akihiko replied, stunned. He tried to move back so he could see the other's face but Misaki wouldn't let go of the fabric of his shirt, trying to keep his face hidden. With a small smile on his face he leaned forward. Misaki's neck was exposed with his head down, so Akihiko took the opportunity to lick along his nape. The brunette let out an indignant squeal at the wet feeling against his skin and his head whipped back suddenly, hands covering his neck.

"W-w-what!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch considerably, only to be met with Akihiko's familiar smirk. "Stop doing those things!"

"What things?" Akihiko asked innocently. "Besides, it's your fault for saying something so tempting."

"What did I say?"

"_I like you too much_," Akihiko mimicked his voice as the other blushed furiously.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Misaki said desperately, "Don't assume things!"

"Oh?" The prince chuckled, stealing another kiss. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" The brunette's voice was muffled as his hands came up to cover his mouth.

_I'll just have to wait for him to mean it, then,_ the silverette thought with a smile. _I can wait._

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay ;P kind of uneventful... but things will move along shortly.  
**

******SaySaeri, I enjoyed reading your reviews. thanks :) and yea, the doctor is actually a nice person huh? might bring him back later. **

******SuzukiChiyeko, hopefully his reaction isn't too OOC... i didn't really think Misaki could stay mad at anyone anyway... xP**

**Visitor and Ern Estine, thank you and thanks for reviewing! ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

Since then Akihiko had stayed by Misaki's bedside while the doctor came in and out, busy attending to a couple of new patients. Misaki was touched by how far the prince went to help him with the smallest things, even when he protested that the other was worrying far too much. Akihiko had simply looked down at him sternly and replied, "You're not worried enough. I'm just caring for you."

At this Misaki muttered a small "t-thank you" and turned away, missing the loving smile that appeared on Akihiko's face.

* * *

That night, the doctor approached the prince again. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we no longer have extra beds available because I've taken in some new patients and I always leave one open just in case someone comes in in the middle of the night. That means you'll have to sleep somewhere else, unless you don't mind sleeping in a chair."

Akihiko nodded. "I'm fine with it, thanks."

The doctor looked at him approvingly. "That's good then. You can stay as long as you confine yourself to Takahashi-kun's room."

As soon as the doctor left, Misaki looked up at Akihiko. "You don't have to stay," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'm fine. I want to leave tomorrow, after all, so you should go and get whatever belongings you have from my house."

"No- what?" Akihiko frowned. "You want to leave _tomorrow? _For where?"

"Yeah, and I'm not quite sure yet… but I've been here long enough, and we need to get moving as soon as possible. Whoever is after you isn't… isn't dumb. After the whole scene we made in the marketplace yesterday they know that we're here, and while it'd be hard for them to attack us while we're surrounded by all these other innocents, the longer we stay the easier it will be for them to formulate and carry out a plan."

"You seem to know about the people who are after me."

"I know _some_ things," Misaki admitted quietly. "That's part of the reason why I'm here, and why I have to stay by your side."

"But Misaki, your wound isn't even closed yet, let alone healed on the inside…"

"I know it'll be a while. But if we hightail it out of here soon, we might be able to make it by horse."

"That won't work," Akihiko said, eyeing the other's chest doubtfully. "Horse riding is too rough for your injury. Do you realize how much you'll get jostled around? Can you even _stand up_?"

"I can do it," Misaki insisted, "and I _will _do it, because otherwise, I risk you getting killed."

"No," the prince said, trying to cut off Misaki's opposition. "As the crown prince I order you to stay here until you are completely recovered."

The brunette gave the other a wry smile. "Unfortunately for you, your father predicted you'd try to use your status like that. I am formally pardoned by King Fuyuhiko from following any orders given by you or your brother."

Akihiko scowled. "Are you kidding me? No; either way, I won't allow you to leave. Can't you just do this for me?"

"No."

"For me?" he repeated. "As a favor?"

"No, why would I do that?"

The prince smirked. "Because you _like me too much."_

Misaki blushed angrily. "That's _not _what I meant! Just- you can't _force_ me to stay here."

"You're injured, I can take you on easily."

_I really didn't want to have to play this card, but…_ Misaki thought tiredly. "Usagi-san, to the assassins I am the biggest obstacle directly in between them and their target, which is killing you. So if you think I will be safer by staying here, you are wrong. Now is the best time for them to get me, while I'm down and unable to retaliate or protect you or myself. Getting out of here is the best thing for both of us, if we can manage to sneak out undetected. It'll take them a couple of days to realize we're gone and by then we'll have a large lead and be able to put some distance between us. I just hope they haven't thought far enough ahead to place others in the next couple of towns," he explained.

"But still," the prince replied softly, "this isn't right. You're hurt…"

"I told you before, didn't I? You worry too much."

The silverette leaned down with a sad smile and kissed the boy's forehead. "I can never worry too much about you." He kissed Misaki's burning cheeks and then his lips slowly, feeling the softness of the other's mouth part in welcome. Akihiko dove into the brunette's cavern, caressing it with his own muscle while his arms came around to support the back of Misaki's neck. Misaki's hands came up unbidden to grasp the front of Akihiko's shirt as the kiss grew longer and more feverish, and the prince relished the slight moans he elicited. He pulled away with a grin. "I'll allow you to leave on one condition, Misaki."

"W-what?!" he exclaimed. "You don't-"

"Come on, I promise I'll be obedient if you do this one thing for me."

Misaki stuttered at the close proximity of Akihiko's face. "Umm-what is it?"

"A kiss."

The brunette blinked. "What?"

"I want a kiss, from you to me."

"Ahahaha," Misaki laughed nervously, "I-I can't, besides y-you've already…"

"Well, then. I suppose I can't stop you from going, but I'm just going to sit on my ass here."

"I'll drag you out."

"Pfft, like you can do that in your condition."

"Shut up! You're insufferable!" Misaki crossed his arms, surprised when he was not met with a witty response. Akihiko simply remained still on his seat, staring out the window with a sullen expression. "Hey, are you by any chance… angry at me?"

The prince sighed wearily. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated that you ended up like this. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I keep telling you!"

"It is, in a way, because if I'd never met you you'd be fine." He flinched in shock at the stern gaze the green eyes directed at him, faintly amused that they were capable of making that sort of expression.

"Don't ever think like that, Usagi-san," Misaki said angrily.

"Don't you regret meeting me at all?" the prince asked with a slightly guilty look.

"Not at all!" Misaki shook his head furiously, and in a sudden bout of confidence he surged forward and gently laid his lips upon the other's with the soft movement of a butterfly. Just as quickly as it had begun the kiss ended. Misaki's face was afire as he withdrew, but nevertheless he met Akihiko's gaze steadily. "S-so don't ever think that, o-okay? This injury is a part of my job and my own decisions. So don't worry about anything and rely on me a little."

"Misaki is so kind," the prince smiled. "But you should also rely on me, okay? Especially now. Don't feel that you have to shoulder everything yourself. I know that there are things you can't tell me, but it would make me feel better if I knew."

Misaki leaned back in bed, feeling suddenly tired. "It's none of your concern. I'm going to sleep, and you'd better not give me any trouble tomorrow."

"Well, a deal is a deal."

* * *

He awoke only a few hours later to the dim light of the moon shining through the solitary window, only to see Akihiko still sitting beside him. His back was aching and he shifted to ease some of the pain, staring at the man whose locks were only slightly dimmer in color than the rays peeking into the room.

"What are you still doing here?"

Akihiko's head snapped up to meet Misaki's gaze. "Why are you awake?"

Misaki frowned. "Why are you still here? You should go to sleep."

"The other beds are all occupied."

"You can go to my house and sleep. It's not too far..."

"I want to watch over Misaki."

"That's unnecessary."

"Please just let me do this. I feel so useless..."

The brunette's countenance softened. "Thank you, but you should really sleep."

"If I sit here long enough, I will eventually fall asleep."

"That's no good! That..."

"I'm fine with it."

Wincing slightly, Misaki rolled away from Akihiko on the bed to make space, his back facing the silverette's, hiding his expression. "I-if you want, you can..."

"Are you serious?"

Misaki glared over his shoulder at the other. "Why wouldn't I be, idiot..."

With a smile on his face, Akihiko climbed into the bed beside the brunette, who quickly returned to his position of looking away. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, until Akihiko sighed.

"You never answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Why did you wake up? Was I too noisy?"

"It's nothing."

"If you're thinking that you don't want to trouble me, stop it right now."

"Really, it's nothing!" Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Akihiko leaned over his bodyguard so that his warm breath tickled his ear.

"You're too stubborn, Misaki. It's okay to complain."

"..." Met with an unyielding silence, he gently bit down on the shell of the other's ear, resulting in an embarrassed squeak.

"S-s-stop that!"

"Then tell me." Akihiko grinned cheekily, although his expression went unseen by the other as he again moved forward, this time lightly brushing his tongue against the inside curve of Misaki's ear.

"F-fine! It was really nothing, just my back hurting... a bit..."

"That's not nothing. Where exactly does it hurt? Here?" He pressed softly against a part of Misaki's back, careful to avoid his injury. Noticing a small shake of the other's head, he moved his hand lower. "Here?" He knew that was the spot when the brunette flinched. He rubbed gentle circles around the other's sore spot, then tugged the body into a soft embrace.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just caring for you," Akihiko whispered softly, and although his bodyguard wanted to protest he couldn't do anything but settle into those comforting arms after hearing those sweet words.

* * *

**Your reviews are all much appreciated :3 Thank you very much ^^**

**SaySaeri - I agree! Maybe that will come into play later in the story ;0**

**SuzukiChiyeko, dangerous indeed... now that Akihiko has a bit more confidence, we shall see if Misaki makes another dumb mistake and where that lands him... xD Also, I finally went through and replaced all the awkward "-san"s with the proper honorific . thanks again for pointing it out lol  
**

**I'm sorry if these past couple of chapters were a bit boring, I was kind of in the mood for fluff. And I specifically used the word "caring" partially in reference to the latest JR chapter, which I thought was unbelievably cute. XD But I know these have been kind of uneventful, lots of talk but no action... so the story shall continue on next chapter~ Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
